fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Tako Luka
Tako Luka (たこルカ) is a FANLOID Super deformed Mascot character. She is acknowledged by Crypton Future Media, Inc., the publisher of the Character Vocal Series for VOCALOID2, for commercial use. History Vocaloid Wiki Introduced January 8, 2009, Tako Luka is the indirect result of the Character Item War that was made to determine Luka's character item. Tako Luka was created by Sangatsu Youka, after realizing Luka's hair reminded him of an octopus. Her creation marked the end of the cyberskirmish that ensued in the wake of Luka's announcement and launch.Vocaloid Wiki: Tako Luka (history) Her staying power resulted in being recognized by Crypton who adopted other derivatives such as: Sakine Meiko, Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, and Hachune Miku.Vocaloid Wiki: Tako Luka (acceptance) (Revision as of 11:21, June 21, 2012) Vocaloid Otaku Forums 5. The first history of Tako Luka Tako Luka was born in "Item War of Luka", and she finally ended the war. (The first original picture drawn by Sangatsuyouka(三月八日))(Jan.08.2009) http://piapro.jp/content/fak22tchggyplw4u (The 2nd picture by Sangatsuyouka)(Jan.14.2009) http://piapro.jp/content/y2hziyw5dfrhdhuh Sangatsuyouka said "It is good that she has 8 hands, so she can have several things." He seems to have been disgusted with "Item War". It is said that the idea of 8 hands came out of his gentleness. He is a popular painter, and his picture is used on much Vocaloid videos. Among the pictures which he drew, we can find the origin of Tako Luka. (The first video that uses Sangatsuyouka's picture)(Made by Kyokuhoku-P)(18:25JST Jan.30.2009)VocaloidOtaku: Vocaloid TRIVIA - Tako Luka - Posted: May 19 2009, 10:46 PM Concept This octopus had a very important involvement in Vocaloid fandom, most notably in the Japanese community as she was an indirect result of the Character Item War. Her personality does not appear to be defined by her original creators, instead the fandom displays her personality has being a hyper and happy character who does random actions much like Hachune Miku. Her relationship with Megurine Luka appears to simply be a mascot, not a pet. In Project Diva she is shown to have multiple clones that appear in various areas of the stage. Etymology The word "Tako" (たこ) means Octopus, meaning that her English name is rendered as "Octopus Luka". Appearance Tako Luka resembles an octopus and a deformed version of Megurine Luka's head, a VOCALOID2 developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media, Inc., complete with fleshy bangs resembling hair and eight tentacles. Her tentacles are pink and her face is a light flesh tone that has two black dots and a mouth, her cheeks have blushes on them. She wears what resembles headphones. Her tentacles cascade from behind her and the front most tentacles rest in a diagonal position under her chin, which is kept elevated.SANPATI家 たこルカ メモ - Tako Luka (diagram) Relations * Megurine Luka, character base and voice Gallery Image Tako Luka bySangatsuYouka.png|Tako Luka by Sangatsu Youka (さんぱち) Image Tako Luka bySangatsuYouka-img2.gif|Tako Luka diagram by Sangatsu Youka Additional info Vocal settings Here are some vocal settings by fans. Do note that these are not widely accepted and simple here as an example. VOCALOID2 Megurine Luka * BREATHINESS (BRE) / 0 * BRIGHTNESS (BRI) / 0 * CLEARNESS (CLE) / 10 * GENDER FACTOR (GEN) / -50 * OPENING (OPE) / 0 Appearances * Video Games **Project Diva (PD) - Tako Luka makes random cameos in the PSP game, Hatsune Miku ~Project Diva~ and again in its sequel. Usually she is spotted scampering around the scene or waving her tentacles at the viewer. * Other **Fanmade Promotional Videos (PV) - Tako Luka has a history of fanmade videos. Usually dancing or hanging around a setting with other Vocaloids, Megurine Luka in particular, commonly seen resting on her head. **Merchandise - Official licensed Tako Luka have been produced, such as phone charms and plush toys. She is also bundled with a Megurine Luka Nendoroid. If more than one version of Tako Luka is sold of any given item, a lottery is usually established for the item wherein one of 3 faces are able to be bought. However, the buyer will not be able to determine which of the 3 he or she receives. So far, this has been carried out with the Tako Luka plush doll and the charm. Trivia * Tako Luka is not food, even though she is an octopus. Though fanworks and art making fun of this fact however has been made. * Tako Luka is not a severed head, she only resembles one. But to a morbid extent, this too has been a subject of guro fanart, comparing her to a headcrab. * Tako Luka marks the end of the item war procedure that has presumed since Hachune Miku. While it still goes on to a degree, for the large part it is mostly done as a joke now. * An MMD model of Tako Luka was created in January 2009 by modeler Masisi. See the Tako Luka (Masisi) page for details, and also see other Tako Luka models. References External links Other sources *SANPATI家: Sangatsu Youka *NicoPedia: たこルカとは (タコルカとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 Category:Sangatsu Youka characters Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Mascot Category:Official derivatives Category:Megurine Luka derivatives Category:Megurine Luka oicebank usage Category:Voiced